The son of a mad hatter
by Mospeh91
Summary: Alice and the Hatter got married and had a child, he's now grown and feeling restless when a stranger appears. Is she the one he's been looking for? OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, this is my first ever fanfiction and I thought I'd try something different. I originally wanted to write a HatterXAlice story but I figured there isn't another spin on that pairing that someone else hasn't already done. I love reading them though, also although I love the hatter he seems abit too shy to be in the kindof story I want. So that's where the creation of Jonah Hightopp started. Anyway, D'ya want a summary? DEAL!**

**Summary: Alice never left Underland, she stayed and married the Hatter (which should of been the ending let's face it) they settled down and had a son called Jonah. Jonah's now nineteen years of age, having grown up in Underland he feels himself getting restless with no one his own age to talk to. But then he meets a stranger, could she be the one he's been looking for? Or is should he stay away from things he doesn't understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in wonderland or any of it's characters.**

My name is Jonah and I'm bored. As I stare in the mirror at my unruly blonde hair that refuses to ever lay flat I can't help but feel this strange empty feeling, like I'm hungry for something more than tea. If I ever told my dad he would laugh "Everything can be made better by tea!" he'd declare whilst my Mother would gaze at him lovingly. My Mother is called Alice, I've heard all the stories about how she saved Underland from the Jabberwocky, her honey blonde hair is one of the few features I've got from her, its wildness is from my Fathers shock of bright red hair.

"Jonah! It's time for tea!" The jolly voice of my Father called.

"It's always time for tea" I murmur.

I decide to give up on my hair, it was never going to be normal but around here, that's okay. Normality isn't normal itself in Underland. Grabbing my jacket I threw open my slanted bedroom door and leapt down stairs.

"Are you ready Jonah?" My mother smiled gently at me.

"Yes Mother" I grinned back

"Let's go!" Dad sang as he twirled my mother out the door, both of them giggling and still as in love as ever, the twinge of emptiness came back pulling at my chest as I watched them dance their way down our garden path. I pulled my jacket on and jogged after them as we made our way to Thackery's house for tea.

As I sat through today's second tea party I wasn't enjoying it as much as I usually do. Everything was the same, Mallymkin was asleep in a tea cup, Thackery had already thrown a scone at my head, which I hadn't ducked in time to miss, and my mother and father were singing songs and laughing gleefully. It was whilst I was watching them, the way they act together, that I realised I'm lonely.

Surrounded by friends and family yet I wanted more, I was incredibly lonely with no one my own age to talk to or spend time with, with growing confusion I wished there was a female of my age around that I could spend time with.

"Jonah?" I felt my arm being shook slightly and shaking my head I glanced into the blue eyes of my mother.

"Sorry Mum I was just thinking"

"About what my dear?" Her voice was tender and loving as she squeezed my arm.

"It's okay mum, don't worry." I grinned "Do you mind if I excuse myself? I want to go on a walk."

I could see the concern in her eyes as I forced my grin even wider trying to prove I'm okay.

"Of course dear. Go ahead." The hint of concern and worry in her eyes still there but she forced a smile anyway.

"Thanks mum"

I rose out of my chair, bowed to everyone and excused my self from the table.

As I walked I wasn't wholly concentrating on the path I was taking, my mind consumed with thoughts and mental images of a woman I'd want as my own. She would be graceful, wear elegant dresses and sing beautifully. She would have the name of a flower and long dark hair. She would be perfect and warm and beautiful.

"Hello?" that snapped me out of my thoughts. The call sounded distant and fearful, not only that but it sounded female. It couldn't be a coincidence that the day I discover how lonely I am a strange girl appears in Underland.

"Is any body there?" it sounded like it was getting closer; I climbed through the dense trees trying to get a better look. It's very rare anyone new came to Underland, pushing branches out of the way she was there, in a small clearing.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted, her voice was husky and she seemed taller then I imagined. Her expression seemed very aggressive and it shocked me to see a woman so angry.

"This is ridiculous!" she moaned and dropped on to the ground crossing her legs and reaching into the pocket of some strange looking trousers. They looked very tight and rather uncomfortable, she pulled out a strange box which she took a small white stick out of.

"Strange" I whispered, I couldn't stop staring at her, her white blonde hair sticking up in different directions, her grey eyes lined with a jet black colour. She brought the stick to her lips as she pulled out a plastic thing out of a different pocket. Pressing down on it made a clicking noise as a flame appeared out the top, Magic? Maybe. She lit the stick and sucked, inhaling deeply only to exhale a strange smoke which stank.

It made me cough which caught her attention, her eyes seemed alert as they scanned the line of trees I'd hidden within.

"Show yourself or I'll kick your ass!" she hollered, her voice sent shivers down my spine, I climbed slowly to reveal myself to this strange primitive woman. I felt really stupid for hiding in the trees, she's just a small girl, it's not like she could hurt me. She glared at me, slowly standing from her seated position on the floor. Her deep blue baggy jumper looked way too big for her as the sleeves covered her hands.

"Are you a perv?" she questioned.

A perv? What does that even mean? Where is she from?!

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to keep my voice even as she stared into my eyes.

"Y'know, a pervert? Hiding in the trees, watching me. That's pretty creepy man." she growled taking another drag on the smoking stick.

"I'm sorry, I just… it's not often any one new comes by here and you seemed kind of angry… I didn't want to annoy you." I muttered staring at the floor, her intense eyes made me uncomfortable.

She threw the stick on the floor and stood on it, twisting her foot into the dirt which extinguished the smoke. Slowly she walked closer to me her eyes squinted slightly roaming over my body as though studying a statue.

"What's your name?" she murmured

"Jonah" I whispered, her face was so close to mine. "What's yours?" Her eyes locked with mine.

"Lily" she stated.

Lily, the name of a flower…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, quick little note, if you could review that'd be great. So I know what it is you guys want from this story and wether I should go down a certain path. Any suggestions are welcome. This chapter is in Lily's POV and I'm not sure wether anymore will be. I'm thinking the rest should be in Jonah's. Also If you think I'm wasting my time let me know, if I don't get reviews from people who read it then it makes me think maybe I should not bother. :)**

_Tick… tick… tick…_

"So Lily, what happened after that?" that voice, the voice of a doctor, uncaring about my true feelings only here because of the fat pay cheque my mother was throwing at him once a week. His expression of concern very convincing if I hadn't known better.

"He said something" I whispered hoarsely

"What did he say?" He pushed

"I can't remember" My memories get fuzzy when ever they concern **him** "He said… it was my fault" My eyes glance down at my hands, clenched so tight my knuckles have turned white.

"It wasn't your fault you know Lily, Graham was a very sick boy."

I can feel the tears already forming in my eyes, trying desperately to keep them back.

"It was his time to go, he didn't leave you on purpose, and he didn't leave to hurt you." He continued

"I know that!" I snapped "I know that…"

_Tick… tick… tick…_

Concentrating on the repetition of the clocks ticking calms me down, I have a lot of habits. Repetition being my main focus, it helps me remember things and calms me down when I'm very stressed. I'm a lot like most people in the 21st century. Anxiety and stress, anger issues mixed with bouts of depression.

My main issue according to my doctor is my problem with trust.

"You need to let get of your trust issues Lily, not everyone is going to leave you." he sighed

Beep beep…

"Ahh!" he exclaims as he claps his hands together "it appears as though our time is up my dear" His bright smile practically shines. "Same time next week?"

"Sure thing Doc" my voice is sore and strained, still slightly weak from trying not to cry. I grab my bag and stand up slowly, stretching my legs. "Same time next week. See ya!" I wave as I quickly exit the room running down the echoing halls of the old manor my doctor's office is. The house is huge, some Lord's house from years ago that was now a mental hospital. Brilliant.

As I wander down the stone steps towards the gardens I let my mind drift, I am scared of many things. I can hide most of my fears however, the only fear I can't control is my irrational fear of rabbits. Horrible creatures they are, all fluffy acting all cute but they'll get you when you least expect it.

I sit underneath a tree in the shade as the sun is beating down feeling very hot and uncomfortable, pulling out a cigarette and lighter I inhale my first bit of nicotine of the day. Exhaling slowly it helped release a lot of stress that had built up during my hour long session of therapy.

"Time to go home" I sigh, my mother had taken to locking herself away from me, she couldn't stand looking at me, I reminded her too much of Graham… Pulling my purse out of my pocket I opened it slowly to reveal a photo, of me and Graham, my beautiful younger brother, only a year younger than me. We had the same grey eyes and white hair, even identical smiles. It pained me to even look at it so I shoved it back in my purse roughly.

Standing up I saw a sight that made my blood run cold, a small light brown rabbit, staring at me like it wanted to eat me. I froze staring in to its black eyes, little daemon!

"Stay back beast!" I shouted, backing away slowly "Don't come any closer!" It stayed where it was still staring at me when my foot hit a tree root causing me to stumble back and fall while I squeezed my eyes closed.

My fall lasted longer than it should of done as I opened my eyes slowly I noticed I was falling down a massive hole.

"WHAT THE…" I screamed trying so hard to grab anything to slow my fall, there were the strangest things, book cases, old lamps and a piano.

"Is this a bottomless pit?" I wondered "will I fall forever?"

Before I knew it I crashed through something hard and landed awkwardly on my side.

"Shit" I muttered, sitting up slowly I rubbed my arms which had been badly scraped but before I could gather myself I fell again, upwards and hit the apparent floor with a loud thud.

"I was upside down? What is going on?!" I shouted, my husky voice echoing around the empty room.

There were doors, lots of them; I tried each of them revealing them to be locked. One however seemed weak on its hinges and with one swift kick it fell open, thanking my father for forcing me in to sports when I was younger, I grabbed my bag and went through the door.

After quite a walk I realised I was fully alone, and lost. Dense line of trees on either side of me I gave up.

"Hello?" I called "Is anybody there?" No reply…

"This is ridiculous!" I declared and dropped to the ground deciding another cigarette is what I need. Not long after I exhaled the grey smoke I heard a small and distinctly male cough come from the trees which I stared at, straining my eyes to make out any human shape.

Deciding to hide my fear again I shouted "Show yourself or I'll kick your ass!"

Slowly a lanky figure shuffled itself out of the shadows; he looked very ashamed which almost made me smile.

"Are you a perv?" I demanded, knowing how to deal with them.

"Excuse me?" his look of confusion was endearing.

"Y'know, a pervert? Hiding in the trees, watching me. That's pretty creep man." I couldn't help my anger seeping through in to my voice.

He stuttered a response, staring at the floor and blushing furiously and it pulled at my heart. Throwing my cigarette away I edged closer trying to get a good look at his face. Strangely handsome, his blonde hair wild and unruly but it was his eyes that caught my attention straight away. They were amazing, so green, so deep, a colour I could get lost in if I let my guard down. He was strangely tall and dressed with a quite old fashioned style but mixed with bright colours and mismatched patterns which is all very strange. Dragging my eyes back up to his I whispered

"What's your name?"

"Jonah" he whispered back "What's yours?" his eyes met with mine.

"Lily" I replied, his eyes widened with slight shock.

This boy was very strange.


End file.
